Eyeshield 21 Wolf Pack
by ThaNatHosIa
Summary: In this animal world where Sena and his Big Brothers must enter Deimon where their lives will change, Packs, Football and Find mates, What in the hell is going on? What is Hiruma Planning?


**Eyeshield 21 Wolf Pack**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eyeshield 21.

**Summary: **In this animal world where Sena and his Big Brothers must enter Deimon where their lives will change, Packs, Football and Find mates, What in the hell is going on? What is Hiruma Planning?

**A/N: Based on vongola Wolf Pack in KHR**

**Note: Sorry for the Yaoi. This is a requested Fanfic.**

**Pairings: Sena X Shin, Akaba X Oc, Kakei X Oc, Hiruma X Oc, Taka X Oc.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 1: Deimon Pack**

One sunny morning. As the ray of sun hits a certain room, birds chirping were heard. And then…

"HIIIIIIEEEE! We're going to be late!" a very infamous war cry so early in the Morning.

On the other room.

"HOLY SH*T WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! SORA, SOJI, SHIROU WAKE UP!" Shusuke yelled.

At the kitchen, Shuuma and Mihae can feel the ceiling shaking.

"What a Lively Bunch we have here." Shuuma Chuckled.

Mihae just giggled as her five speedy sons run around their room and run down to the kitchen and grabbed some toast bread. The five young High Schoolers run towards school, outside they can see clouds of smoke forming.

"HIIIEEE!" Sena Screams.

"HURRY SENA WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Soji yelled.

"UWAAAH! WAIT FOR ME!" Shirou cried.

"CAREFUL!" Sora said.

"RUN FASTER YOU MAGGOTS!" Sbusuke yelled. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

They ran all the way to Deimon. As soon as they arrive they looked at the score Board. Shusuke looked at the score board to find his two younger brother's score; Soji was looking at the different group then.

"Ah! Over there Number 21 Sena Kobayakawa and Number 24 Sora Kobayakawa." Shusuke said pointing out the scores.

"Wow saora it seems Sena-Chan outsmarted you." Shirou said in a sing a song way.

"SHUT UP NII-SAN!" Sora said Blushing.

-At the corner of the school-

"So there are new freshmen this year, kekekekeke."_ 'Which means new recruits'_ Hiruma said.

Behind him are Kurita and Musashi.

"Here he goes again." Musashi snorted.

"I feel bad for the First years." Kurita whimpered.

"Are you saying something you damn Fatty?" Hiruma hissed cocking his gun.

Soon when the two found their rooms when he got there, they saw all the people, some looked nice, some looked strong, and some looked not so nice. The one, who didn't seem nice, was glaring at everyone, including him and Sora.

Sena made a mental not to stay away from these person. Pretty soon, school started and everyone was introduced to each other. After, the new students were allowed to walk the school grounds during lunch so that they could get to know the place. Shirou, Soji and Shusuke are second years so they have class, Sena and Sora are on the school grounds looking around; When a Pink haired Wolf girl came to them.

"Oi! Sena, Sora!" She calls out.

The Brown head and The Brownish black head turned around to see their Nee-cha like friend.

"Mamo-nee, ohayo." Sora Greeted.

"Don't you have class, Mamo-nee?" sena asked.

"Oh! It's our free time, so I have to look around if that Blond Wolf is out to torture New Freshmen again, Good thing I saw you two weren't recruited yet." Mamori said.

"Why?" Sora asked as he tilts his head to the side.

"Oh that Demon always recruiting hapless first years to join football and even blackmailing them so he can turn them into slaves." Mamori said.

Sena and Sora are appalled to the news.

'_What did we do to get in this situation?'_ they thought.

"I-It couldn't be that bad right?" Sora asked.

Mamori put her index finger to her chin.

"Maybe, since Shusuke-kun managed to outwit Hiruma-kun from being blackmailed when he was a first year." Mamori said. "I think He alone had escaped the Terror of hiruma unscathed, and there is Shirou and soji-kun, they managed to get out alive but with bruise and scratches."

Sena and Sora Jaw dropped.

'_Only Shusu-nii can only get out alive and unscathed because his far stronger than Hiruma-kun, Soji-nii and Shirou-nii are too Stupid enough not to back out on a challenge.'_ They screeched to their head.

They were cut off short as the school bell rang indicating for the third subject.

"Well I better go, just be sure not to bump into Hiruma." Mamori said as she ran off.

As Sena and Sora are alone a Dark forbidding aura came from behind them.

"Kekekekeke, Well, well, well, what do we have here, Fresh Victim." Came a frightening voice which Sora and Sena assumed to be Hiruma.

The two Tiny Freshmen dared to look behind only to saw a Blond Wolf which is as big as a Tiger prowling towards them, they dared not to move so they won't get bitten, their eyes is as round as a coin as the Blond Wolf Morph back to his Human form which petrified both Sora and Sena from Fright, if Hiruma is frightening in his Wolf form, He's down right terrifying in Human form because he looks like the Devil's incarnate on his looks. Sena and Sora shrunk as Hiruma Loomed over them.

"You two seems to have potentials, Join Football club." He said…More of like ordered.

The two little freshmen can't deny because of the gun pointed at them and the downright terrifying grin scaring the two. At room 2-A, Shusuke shifts uncomfortably at his seat.

"Is something wrong?" Soji whispered.

"I don't know, I felt Sena and Sora is in Distress or something." Shusuke said.

"Don't you think?..." Shirou said.

"It could be." Soji said.

Everything threw in silence as they heard a pencil snapped and a low forbidding growl was heard scaring everyone.

"Yes, it's _HIM_ alright." Shusuke Growled as his wolf ears popped out on his head.

Later at the club house, the door threw open to see a very angry amber eyed black wolf. Behind him is Soji and Shirou in their half form.

".MAAAA! What are you up to, to my two little Brothers?" Shusuke Growled at his top voice.

Sena and Sora was far more terrified at Shusuke's angry outburst.

"A-ano, Nii-san, i-it's fine w-we j-joined." Sora squeaked as he was given a glare by Shusuke.

Shusuke gave Hiruma a very terrifying glare saying 'What-did-you-do?', Hiruma just shot him a victory smirk. Soji seeing nothing bad to this whole ordeal.

"Come on Shusu, Sena and Sora had decided on their own to join this club so what is still in there to fuss about, besides I'm very curious of this game since we were first year and I'm planning to join too." Soji said.

"Yeah me too." Shirou agreed.

Shusuke find there is nothing he could do but huffed as he morphed back to his human form.

"Fine, if Sena and Sora are joining I might as well join so I can keep an eye out on you Hiruma so you won't do anything stupid to my young siblings." Shusuke said angrily.

As soon as Mamori found out that Sena and Sora joined Hiruma's Pack she combusted at Hiruma full time which was music to Shusuke's ears and much to Hiruma's annoyance.

"DAMN! YOU BLACKIE! (Shusuke.)." Hiruma Cursed.

"HAH! Serves you right Batty! (Hiruma)" Shusuke Grinned evilly as he watch Mamori beating Hiruma with a Broom.

At the corner.

"Of all people Shusu and Mamori are the only ones can put up to Hiruma-kun."Musashi said.

"Shusu-san and Hiruma-kun had been on each other's neck for one year, I hope they'll get along soon." Kurita said.

"Well, among the three of us Shusu is the most protective one and downright terrifying than Hiruma if there is Danger near Sora and Sena-chan. And if he's upset none of us would risk our asses." Soji explained.

Later Shusuke went out of the club house picking his ears.

"I think I've gone deaf for the day." He said.

"Then why did you stay in there anyway?" Shirou said.

"Nothing I just want to see Hiruma got beaten by Mamo-chan." Shusuke said.

"Sadistic much." Soji said.

They suddenly felt the air dropped to zero as Shusuke's eyes gleamed at them.

"Nii-san please stop that!" Sena said.

"What? I was just kidding." Shusuke said as he walks away. "Sena, Sora you have joggings to do right?"

Sena and Sora nodded and jogged away.

"Remember! Don't morph to your wolf form you don't have collars yet, if you don't want to get caught." Shusuke said.

From afar.

"Hai!" Sena and Sora answered back.

Shusuke shook his head and headed to the students council office and worked on his paper works. He didn't know that his warning will be fall into deaf ears.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I know it's odd please bear with me this is my first time doing Eyeshield 21 fanfics if you have suggestion please say so.**

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please review_


End file.
